Cookies
by Kuma-cchi
Summary: Tamaki comes over to Haruhi's place, and they make cookies. Oneshot. TamaHaru sweetness!


_I__ watched Ouran High School HS only recently, and I love it! And I just had to write something! So here it is. I just wanted to write the TamaHaru moment, and I know it's cliche and a used plot and stuff, but bleh. I don't know if I'll continue or not. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. _

* * *

Haruhi sighed. 

Exactly how she got herself into this, she didn't know. But there she was in her kitchen making cookies for Tamaki-sempai's aunt, who was arriving in Japan tomorrow.

_Why me? _She grumbled. Though she did have a point; Tamaki had so many servants and maids at home she could never count them all. Then again, he had come to her with those large watery puppy-dog eyes which no one can really resist… except maybe Kyouya.

_Well good thing I don't have to go shopping, _she thought to herself as she examined the ingredients she laid on the kitchen counter. Well, at least Tamaki-sempai was sitting in the living room with his tea, so she could cook in peace. _Whew._Maybe we can avoid a few disasters tonight.

As if.

"Haruhi? Need some help?" said a tall blonde teenager, poking his head out of the sliding door.

"Its fine sempai, I can do it myself."

"Ahh but I can't just sit here doing nothing! The wonderful lady will be proud to know her nephew helped out his dear daughter in the kitchen!" he announced, his eyes glowing.

Haruhi exhaled deeply. _Why me?_

"Alright then, sempai, you beat the eggs."

"Ummo… how do you beat eggs?"

"You don't actually _beat _them, sempai. You have to, like, whip them… no, I mean…" Haruhi struggled to explain and began doing wild hand gestures, as Tamaki twitched his nose at the word 'whip'.

Sigh, again. "Alright, forget it. Tell you what, you tell me the recipe."

"Hai!" Tamaki bounced up and down in joy.

"Yosh, Haruhi! Let's make some cookies now!"

_That's what we're doing, sempai. _Sigh.

"Ookaay! Half a cup of butter!!!"

"Sempai… you don't need t shout… I can hear–"

"Haruhi! One teaspoon baking soda!!" he yelled, with sparkling eyes. Apparently he enjoyed the 'kingly' task of ordering her around.

"Okay, sempai, as much as you are having fun, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you annoy me like this" she said in a deadly tone.

Tamaki turned white as a sheet(Mah!) and whimpered into his dark little corner(sniff, sniff). "Daddy is sad." Sniff.

_What am I gonna do with this guy… geez. _

Tamaki observed her quietly for a while, in complete awe. Then his attention turned to her pink little apron on the side. Silently, his inner mind theatre started to run.

_3... 2… 1… _

_[Open: Tamaki Inner Mind Theatre_

"_Anata, you're getting late for work. I baked you some cookies" chirped Haruhi._

"_Ah, why would I need cookies when I can see your sweet image in that ravishing apron that multiplies your beauty by so many times!" declared Tamaki in a soft voice._

"_Why, sempai…"_

"_Yes, Haruhi…"_

_[Close: Tamaki Inner Mind Theatre_

"Sempai! Why is your face all red? Do you feel sick?"

Tamaki started. He woke up from his daydream to large brown eyes staring at him curiously. The proximity of Haruhi's face suddenly struck him, and he froze up as heat rose to his face and his cheeks grew more and more red.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are even redder" she said, and leaned in more.

Tamaki stared at her, eyes wide open. This was normal, right? It's alright for a father to notice how incredibly cute his daughter was. Or how those large brown orbs reflected his stunned expression in them. Or how her breath smelled of mint and chewing gum. Or how intoxicating it was to have her so close to you.

Tamaki grew confused. This was normal right?

Haruhi in the meanwhile, tried to think of what could be wrong with Tamaki. Maybe he wasn't used to 'commoner' winters, or rooms without air conditioning. She lifted her hand and raised it to put it to his forehead. _I should check his temperature. _

Tamaki's eyes grew wide in shock. Her face was so close.

"Well, you don't seem to have a temperature, sempai."

"Umm… Haruhi"

"Hai, sempai?"

"You, uh… you have, umm…"

"Yes, what?"

"Y-you have cookie dough on your cheek"

"Oh. I didn't notice."

Haruhi reached to wipe off the dough, but Tamaki stopped her mid-way.

"L-let me get that…" he said, and he cupped her face in his hands.

Next thing she knew, Haruhi felt his tongue touch her face ever so gently. For a split second, she was completely taken aback. When he drew back, she was silent, and curiously interested in the floor.

"Uh, umm… sorry…" said Tamaki, looking away and blushing madly.

Haruhi remained silent.

They avoided looking at each other, taking great interest in their shoes or in the floor, or in the ceiling; and the awkward moment passed in uncomfortable silence.

_W-was that normal? I mean, is it okay for a father to actually do that? Damn, I did it without thinking… _Tamaki's mind screamed at him. _Haruhi's not angry, is she?_

But Haruhi had concerns of her own.

Why was this affecting her so much? Hikaru had done it too. She didn't mind, back then. But now, why did she feel so… so…

She wouldn't admit it. She would never admit to herself that she felt nice.

* * *

_Please R/R._


End file.
